A Different Side to Tsukino Usagi
by Makkura-hime
Summary: Chiba Mamoru, The Nice Guy, sees new light to Tsukino Usagi after his break up with Sestuna.


_I just had this idea, so I went with it. R&R Please._

_Disclaimer: I do not own or ever will Sailor Moon. _

* * *

He couldn't believe it had gotten to this point again. He sighed as he walked into his friend's place that was booming with music and college students conversing or passed out on the floor from to much alcohol consumption. He rolled his eyes at the outrageous drunkards that were making complete idiots of themselves and had to remember why he was here again. He was here to pick up his ex-girlfriend and her friends. He really needed to stop being so nice. Nice guys did finish last after all, seeing as he was single.

He spotted Setsuna and rolled his eyes as she was draped across some guy's lap that he remembered was her current fling. He was definitely paying attention to her. His smugness took over his mind and thought highly that he probably was the only one that could make her writhe under him in pleasure. He looked over to seek out her friends and noticed their lavender blonde friend Tsukino Usagi. She had a bottle of some for of liquid in her hand, as she got up, pulling on her skirt so she isn't giving her friends a free show. She saw him and smiled signaling cheers as she lifted her bottle before she took a swig and giggles as some trickled down her chin. He was bewildered as to why she was at this college party. She wasn't from their school. She wasn't in college, or so he thought. She stepped over a guy who tried to pull her down but another caught her kissing her neck. She shrunk out of his grasp giggling making her way to him. They never got along; even for Setsuna's sake they couldn't keep a friendly conversation longer than five seconds.

Stumbling as a girl snaked an arm around her waist mumbling something in her ear as they both laughed. Another girl bounded up to them with a camera and they puckered their lips, though drunk all three were, the picture still seems rather naughty. He ignored them as a friend of his came up and struck a conversation that was surprisingly sober. Looking down at his drink, it was coffee. Raising an eyebrow elegantly questioning his choice of drink at a party his friend laughed explaining he promised rides home for the night. Mamoru nodded and they talked until Setsuna spotted him. She asked him if he had been there long but he shrugged and said he had entertainment pointing to Usagi as she was making faces into the camera with a couple of people. Setsuna laughed and called out to her just as the picture was being taken making her miss the picture. Stumbling over she smiled at the two of them and wondered why she was needed by the older couple.

Downing another portion of her forty of alcohol, that he soon found it to be tequila of all things, she listened and nodded when explained that she was either coming with Setsuna now or finding another way home. A tall girl yelled across the room to his ex and asked for a ride but he said he drove his sports car so Usagi was going to be on Setsuna's lap any way. Shrugging he said he could come back, but she declined. Usagi said that she could catch the transit home and not to worry about her. Bursting out laughing as a guy picked her up almost spilling all over her seasoned outfit as she drank more alcohol. Mamoru inquired how much she had consumed and she shrugged saying before she chose her tequila, she had rum but it was only a mickey. Only, he thought. He peeled the guy off Usagi and picked her up bridal style. She complained saying it was fine to find another ride but he wouldn't have it. No, he thought, Chiba Mamoru was the nice guy.

After finding their jackets and mitts they said their good-byes making their way back to his car. Usagi walking on icy ground isn't a good idea he thought as he watched her fall in the snow more then once. She laughed got up dusted herself off then repeated her actions till the car. She smiled as she climbed onto Setsuna's lap and made perverted movements that he wasn't sure he would actually enjoy if it came to pass. Drunken singing ensued as they heard an American song on the radio. Both ladies were moderate for in their singing as is but while inebriated they were giving him a headache.

Not knowing where Usagi lived he dropped Setsuna off first hoping that the lavender blonde got out with his ex as to not create more awkward situations then it already was. To his disappointment she stayed in the car but gave him a questioning look. For being so intoxicated she wasn't making a complete fool of herself. As they pulled out she asked him why exactly he was giving her a ride. Wasn't it obvious? She looked at him and rephrased as to why she was dropped off last seeming as she knew for a fact that he still had romantic feelings for Setsuna. Now he was stunned. He never thought her as perceptive and especially not with him. She shrugged pulling her purse onto her lap and looked out the window. He thought about it and answered her with a lame excuse hoping she was too drunk to see it as such. Though no such luck. She rolled her eyes and complained that it was so obvious that he was still in love with Setsuna and that he really should hide his feelings if he actually wanted it not known. Hell, he thought he was hiding them pretty suitably. She pointed out her apartment complex and noticed a familiar car waiting at the entrance. He noticed her change in presence and it wasn't a congenial as he thought it would be. She asked if he could drive around the block, then pleaded that she would do anything if they could just leave her place for a small amount of time and come back. She even tried to compromise by saying he could drop her off at the nearest coffee shop and she could walk home.

Becoming curious he drove to the coffee shop but got out as well and pulled her in for a sobering cup of steaming hot chocolate his treat if he could get a clue about what was going on. After ordering she explained her last relationship with the owner of the car and that they weren't on good terms. He kept showing up unannounced asking for forgiveness which she figured was just a booty call.

They conversed for longer than he had planned but noticed that she sobered up right away. When he drove her back, the car was gone and he walked her to her apartment to make sure, remember nice guy. She thanked him as she leaned against her door and gave him a grin. He smirked back and inquired what her silly expression was only to get the reply that he was a nice guy, but not all of them finished last and that some came first. He was taken back but laughed in surprise. If they finished first he would still be with Setsuna he explained. She shrugged but kept grinning. Thanking him once again she leaned in to kiss his cheek for the ride and the coffee stating he was a hero. A lightning quick thought came to him which he didn't process and kissed her seeming as she was initiating it.

He couldn't believe he had not done this sooner. Pulling her close to deepen the kiss he shivered in delight when she moaned. He being sober should not be thinking these thoughts as this was Setsuna's friend, her young friend at that. She wrapped her arms around his neck to press herself closer.

When they parted breathing heavily she grinned again and stated again the nice guys don't always finish last. He chucked kissing her nose. She said that she would see him around and he knew where to find her if he ever needed to talk or whatever. He contemplated her words and decided he would take her up on her offer. Bidding each other farewell, he watched her enter her apartment only to hear her laugh. As he found out later, she caught her roommate and her boyfriend in a compromising position.

Starting his car he leaned against his seat and smiled. He saw a different side to Tsukino Usagi and he was glad he did. Intoxicated was a good look on her but he hoped he could get closer to her while she was sober. As he drove on it started to snow and he couldn't help but smile. Covering up his past footprints only to create new ones on a budding friendship that would lead too much, much more with a new woman in his romantic life.


End file.
